


On One Rainy Day

by Lichtstrahl



Series: kawaii haikyuu OTP drabble [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sweet story, kinda OOC, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened on a rainy day</p>
            </blockquote>





	On One Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just like usual , an ooc story  
> But still , enjoy

It had been raining ever since lunch break. Totally unfortunate for a certain pudding-haired boy who forgot to bring his umbrella.

*bell's ringing*

"Ah ! It finally ended !" A random boy said loudly followed with a big sigh . Almost the rest of the class did the same . Of course , Kenma too. But he didn't said it out loud like those peoples. Packing his belongings , he sighed quitely before following the rest getting out from the class room , not before they greets the teacher good bye though. In front of his class , a tall figure stood , leaning his back to the wall casually. With few girls surrounding him in circle.

"Oh , Kenma !" The guy called as he waved to his direction. "...." Kenma stays quite as he watch Kuroo slipping past those girls whose attentions now on him. Trying his best to ignore the stare , he averted his gaze and continued to walk as soon as Kuroo stepped beside him. Kenma quitely walks toward the gymnasium's direction but Kuroo stops him. He turned his head to the older male and tilted it to the side. "There's no practice today." Kuroo said. "Oh.." Kenma replies quitely as the two of them walked to change their indoor shoes.

Staring out to the raining road , a sigh once again escapes the younger's lips. Kuroo who noticed this , raised his brow and look at him. "What's wrong ?" He asks. "I..don't bring an umbrella." Kenma says quitely. "Oh..then why don't use mine ? Though it's a little small." Kuroo offered. Kenma perked up as the light on his eyes lit up. "You sure ?" He asked once again. Kuroo simply nods and reached out for his medium-sized dark blue umbrella and opened it up. "C'mere." He called and gestured Kenma to come closer. The later nodded before he moved closer besides Kuroo. Their arms lightly pressed together. But none of them cares. It's pretty usual for them.

As the captain put the umbrella above them , the two of them started to walk back to their home. Kenma pulled out his phone and started to click on any games he had. Kuroo who watches this stay quite and let him do whatever he likes. As the rain poured harder , Kuroo instinctively brought the umbrella more to his side. Kenma on the other hand who noticed it - thanks to the wet sensation he felt on his arm because of the water which soaked his sleeve - looked at Kuroo and whined. "Kuroo , I'm going to get wet. " he said. "Ah sorry ,my bad." Kuroo apologized and moved the umbrella back to its original position.

"You better put your phone back to your bag if you don't want it to get wet." Kuroo warned but Kenma ignores it. As he did so , a strong wind suddenly blew and brought the rain water with it that it splashed on both Kenma and Kuroo. The setter is caught off guard as the screen on his phone get wet. Stop playing , he wiped it dry before putting it away and boringly continue to walk. The winds keep blowing . Causing the two to get more and more wetter , Kuroo sighed. "Should we stays somewhere nearby and wait until it got lighter ?" He asked.

"It's fine . We're pretty close now." Kenma says. "Well if you say so." Kuroo replies. Kenma nodded as another winds blow , making the setter to shiver as he winced a quite 'ow'. But loud enough for Kuroo to hear. "Is there something wrong ?" He asks. "Something gets into my eyes ." Kenma says and started to rubs on his eyes. "Ah , don't rub it. It'll get worse. Here let me see." He said and pulled Kenma more to the road's side.

Kenma nodded as he stood still while the older male inched closer to take a look on his eyes. Blowing gently on it as he asks. "How is it ?" Kenma nodded his head as he blinked. "It's fine now." He says. Kuroo returned the nod as he realized how close they are. Watching each and every moves from Kenma , he moves more closer , enough for their forehead to touch. "Kuroo ?" Kenma called out in questioning tone as he looked at the elder. Not really minding their distance. Without a word , Kuroo leaned down and captured Kenma's lips. Lightly pressing him to the nearest wall. The umbrella had totally forgotten as he let it falls on the ground . "Wai-Kuroo..I'm going to get wet." He tries to complain.

Instead of answering , Kuroo took the chance and slips his tongue inside and started to ravish his boyfriend's mouth. "..Kuroo..!" Kenma called out again as he raised his hand and brought it to Kuroo's cheek before he landed a light slap. Kuroo , surprised ,he pulled back with a small pout. "Ow..what's that for ?" He asks and rubbes his cheek. "What are you thinking about.." Kenma mumbles. Small blush on his cheeks. "Well.. you have this kind of expression. One which begs me to take you right here and now." Kuroo reasoned childishly. "Hah ? What kind of expression is that." Kenma frowns.

"An erotic one ?" Kuroo answers with a grin of his. "I dont have that kind of expression." Kenma denied as he picks the umbrella up. "But thanks to you , we're all wet." He continued. With a smirk , Kuroo once again pushed Kenma lightly to the wall. One hand on the right side of Kenma's head. "Then do you want to get 'wetter' ?" He asks. "I'm getting turned on because of you , Kenma. You have to take responsibility. " he continued. "Which part of that is my fault ?" He said. "Everything of it. Because Kenma's adorable in everything he does." Kuroo leaned in and whispers at Kenma's ear.

Blushing , Kenma tried to push the male away but the other won't budge even an inch. "Whatever , it's getting cold , Kuroo ! We're going to catch cold ! You can do anything you want after we got home !" He said finally. "You're right. We can't afford you catching a cold . Though I don't mind taking care of you." Kuroo winked as he took on Kenma's hand before he started to drag him back to his house. "You're staying over tonight , Kenma." Kuroo reminded . "Eh ? Why ?" The later asks. "Because remember ? You said I could do 'anything' I want after we got home." He smirked.

"Well ,I did said that but.." he cut off his complain because he knows it wouldn't stood a chance against Kuroo as he finally gave up and let Kuroo drags him all the way to his room. Slamming the door shut behind him , Kuroo locked it before he went to his bathroom. Reaching out for two towel and make it back to Kenma. Drying his hair up as he sat on the bed. Patting the space between his thighs. Kenma gets the signal . Putting down his bag randomly on the floor , he went to sit on the space Kuroo had given him which fit perfectly. Letting Kuroo to dry his hair he closed his eyes comfortably.

As soon as he was done , Kuroo tossed the towel away . Mindlessly , his hand made it way to Kenma's ombre-colored hair as his fingers laced themselves on the soft hair. Moving it in a combing motion which the other didn't mind at all. Kenma unconciously leaned more into the touch that he pressed his back against the older's chest. "Liking it ?" Kuroo asks. Kenma nods with a simple hum as his answer. His lips curled into a small smile and with ome swift move , Kuroo lightly yanked on Kenma's hair and turned it towards him before he slammed their lips in a chaste kiss.

Kenma's caught off guard when the other did so as he jumps. Almost stumbling if it's not for Kuroo's other hand which had been resting on his waist for awhile. Kenma squirmed quitely because of the aweird position he is in but Kuroo didn't budgr even a bit. Sighing ,Kenma softly kissed back . Waiting for Kuroo to be satisfied or their need of oxygen to break them apart. And true ,not long after , Kuroo finally pulled away. Kenma looked at him with a pout as he turned his body more comfortable position. "You're going to break my neck if you did that." He complained. Straddling on Kuroo's lap.

"Sorry , sorry. My bad." Kuroo breathes out a chuckle as he hold onto Kenma to support him. Kenma says nothing but leaned in and pressed another kiss to the later's lips. 'Seemed like he's into this too now.' Kuroo spoke inside his mind. A smirk on his lips as he let his body falls back to the comfy bed behind them. His still wet shirt completely wetting almost half of the sheet. The two didn't break the kiss even after Kenma's now on top of Kuroo. For almost a minute they continued to savour each other's lips. It even surprise Kenma that he could actually hold his breath for that long.

Few moments after the feeling of unable to breath finally struck him and Kenma pulls back in instant. Face lightly flushed with some drool smeared a little on corner of his lips. He doesn't even know whose is that. Maybe his ? Or Kuroo's ? Or maybe theirs. But who cares about that. Suddenly getting turned on by that one kiss , Kenma stared at Kuroo. It was an usual thing for Kenma to do before they had sex. And he always have a certain expression when he did. A begging one. It was as if he's begging for Kuroo to take him right here and now.

Perfectly getting it , Kuroo rolled the two of them . Turning their position so that he's finally back in the top. And thanks to that ,his bed is now completely wet. "Ahh , you're going to help me change the sheet later on." He joked and pressed another soft kiss on Kemma's forehead. The boy whimpers quitely as he heard that. But they can worry about it after they finishes. So Kenma quitely pleas. "Hurry.." Kuroo smirks. "Impatient aren't we ?" He teased but undressed the both of them anyway. Kenma answered with a small "shut up.." before he continued to let Kuroo lead them.

"Alright , alright ." Kuroo chuckles as he spread Kenma's legs wide open. Though it's embarassing for him , Kenma didn't complain . Instead he shut his eyes tight. Totally not wanting to see himself in such state. "Kuroo..hurry.." he calls again. "I know " Kuroo answers and spits on his own hand before he rubbed in on Kenma's entrance. Lubricating it. Inserting one finger inside , he patiently prepared Kenma so it doesn't hurt that much.

After fingering him with 3 fingers , Kuroo finally pulls out his fingers. "I'm going in now." He said and glomped himself on top of Kenma. His big figure covering Kenma's small one while he wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist. Kenma nods at the warning as he relaxed his tense muscles gwtting ready to 'suck' Kuroo up.

Kuroo watches Kenma with a small smile as he slowly started to push in his lenghts. Kenma had tensed a little but Kuroo is there to support him with a long sweet kiss all the way until he's fully insides. "Kenma , you're okay ?" He asks. Planting soft , small kisses below his ear. "Did it hurt ?" Kenma shooks his head quietly. "Not really.." he says.

"Then , i'm moving , alright ?" Kuroo said companied with another kiss. "Uhm.." Kenma nods . Ending their conversation , Kuroo took off and started to move his hips steadily . Thrusting in and out . "You're inside is really hot..and tight.. it's amazing , Kenma.." he mutters out to the ears. Embarassed by those things Kuroo had just said , Kenma flushed deep red. "Shut up.." he mumbles. "But it's true.. fuck..what am I going to do .." Kuroo says.

Kenma just keep quiet and puffed his cheeks out. But as soon as Kuroo hit his prostate , he cried out of ectasy. "There ! Kuroo !" He moaned out. Gripping tightly on the soaked sheet. With a smirk , the older mumbled a small "roger" and started to do him even harder on that one spot. "Like this ?" He asks. But still Kenma isn't satisfied yet. "Ahn..more..Kuroo.."

"Hmm..quite greedy aren't we.. But I might consider if you begged me with that cute voice of your. Right. Talk dirty to me , Kenma." He demanded. "Eh ?" Kenma blinks. "I know you know what I mean , Kenma." He said again. "F-faster.. deeper..and h-harder.." Kenma tries. "I'm sure you can do better than that." He whispers. "If you don't do ,i'm going to stop." Kuroo threatens. Kenma gasps softly "so mean.." he mutters. "You're so mean , Kuroo..!"

"Sorry for being mean. But I want to hear those kind of things coming from that lips of yours." He reasons and just like he says earlier , he stopped the movements of his lips and pulled Kemma and him both up in a sitting position. "You.." he stammers. "Me? What is it ? Just say it." Kuroo encouraged. "Y-You get me off like no other man can..?" He tried again.

Kuroo frowns as he heard that. It's really cute when he saw Kenma's troubled face that makes him wants to tease him more. "What is it ? Have you done it with other man ?" He asks. Kenma shook his head quickly. Kuroo especially loves it when he looks at Kenma who's trying his hardest to get what he wants.

While Kenma on the other hand is on the verge of crying because he can no more thinks about what he should say. In the ends , he gave up. Squeezing his eyes tight he finally burst into tears of embarassment and blurted out whatever. "U-Use me as your toy all night long.." Kuroo is taken aback by Kenma's tears and choice of words but thanks to that he could felt himself getting more turned on. "As you wish." He said and pushed Kenma down back to the bed and started to fuck him as hard as he could.

"Now , now , don't cry." He said and wiped away those tears that continue to drip from his boyfriend's eyes. "But you see Kenma , I will never ever treat you as a toy.." he mumbles with a smile. Kenma couldn't hear what the other had said because he felt his head is going all blank. 'It's so embarassing.. i want to die.. !' He though inside . But when the other keep moving , hitting his prostate , he finally comes back to his sense and before he knows it he had reached his climax and splurted his seeds all over.

"That's quiet fast." Kuroo commented with a grin as he continued to rock his hips until he finally reached his own climax and release inside Kenma. Not pulling out before he rode out his orgasm until he finally do so.

As the two collapsed on the bed , they enjoyed the silence - for Kuroo though - before finally Kenma breaks it. "Kuroo you meanie.." he cried out and holding tight onto his lover. Kuroo looks down at the small male and hugged him. Pressing his head to his chest. "Sorry , Kenma. You were just too cute ,I can't help it." He apologize. "Stupid Kuroo." He mumbles and starts to sulk. "Like I said , i'm sorry." He says again.

Kenma 'hmph'-ed and reach out for his phone. As he did so , it starts to vibrates and when he opened it , he had received tons of email from none other than the Karasuno #10 , Hinata. Curious , Kenma starts to scroll it down one by one and read it all. But just like usual ,it's nothing special.

"What is it ?" Kuroo's voice rang as Kenma turned to him with a pout. "That's none of your bussiness , Kuroo." He says. "Wha-!?" Kuroo is obviously shocked. That was the first time such sentence is directed to him - from Kenma at least. - Kenma lay back down comfortably , close to Kuroo. "Just kidding. It's a mail." Kenma mumbles. "Oh..you're just kidding." Kuroo sighs with relief as his hand moved to stroke on the hair.

"From that shrimp ?" He asks. "Uh-huh." Kenma nods and snuggled more to the warm palm while his hand types a reply on his phone.

As it starts to vibrates again , he flipped it up. "There's a picture attached." He mumbles and clicked on it. "Isn't that their setter ? So they're in that kind of relationship. Though it's pretty obvious. But more importantly a date ? At this time ? They really are weird." Kuroo comments. "Yeah.." Kenma nods and started to types the replies , of course he attached a picture of him and Kuroo before he sends it.

"I'm tired.." Kenma sighs. Kuroo snickers as he heard that. "You're completely worn out after crying huh ?" He teased. "Shut up..it's your fault in the first place." He reasoned. "Alright , alright. But we'll have to change the sheets first. It's all messed ." Kuroo answers and pulled Kenma up to dress him with his pajamas . Of course it's too big but the male didn't seems to mind it so does he. After properly getting dressed , he puts Kenma on his back. "You can go on and sleep first. " he says.

"Okay..night , Kuroo." He mumbles and closed his eyes falling asleep comfortably on Kuroo's back while the other removed his bed sheets to change into the new one before he finally laid Kenma and himself down . Of course he watched his lover's sleeping face for awhile before actually falling asleep besides to him.

\- We just got back from a date ! You see , it's real rare when Kageyama took me out ! What were you doing ??'

\- We're just done having sex . It's already late. So we'll be sleeping. See you.


End file.
